The Rage Within
by saiyanwarrior23
Summary: Sanji is trying to overcome a troubled past before it takes him down a path he can't escape from. With the help of some unlikely individuals, maybe it wont be as hard as he thinks.


He couldn't believe this was happening. The world around him became one giant illusion as the trees and mountains blurred in his vision. Sky blue eyes stared listlessly out of the fogged, rain spattered window. They were driving so fast he wasn't even aware of their current location. He scoffed in amusement, his upper lip curling into a snarl. Blonde wisps fell into his eyes as he laughed to himself.

 _Hell._ That's where they were going.

He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that this was actually happening.

There was no way...

After all this time…

All his hard work and dedication; _years_ of blood, sweat, and tears for the shitty bastard and this is his thanks? No one tried to stop him. Reconcile with him, convince him that he was making the _worst decision of his life._

Some would call it concern for the ones you love, he called it disgust.

Why else would you throw away the closest thing you've ever had to a son without a second thought? Why else would you sell your only family out to a corrupt government-ran facility filled with lunatics. Why else would you destroy the life of the only person that ever looked up you.

 _Hatred._

It's a vile emotion. It can consume your entire person in less than a second and overpower any and all control you may have over yourself. You are no longer the same person; your thoughts, actions, words, and beliefs stem from a foreign part of your conscious that only emerges during these moments.

More importantly, it can make you do things that you normally wouldn't.

That's how Sanji found himself in his current predicament, hands cuffed uncomfortably tight in his lap and strapped in the back seat of a Ford Focus, on his way to The Thousand Sunny Institute.

Founded 86 years ago by an elderly couple under the care of bipolar triplets, the institute quickly became known for housing "difficult" individuals and those society simply cast away. Over the years, the once pristine four story marble structure decayed into what was now a moss covered, dilapidated hospital on the verge of collapsing in on itself. No longer were the walls a stark white but rather a dusty charcoal color. Campus attendants allowed the rain to wash away the dirt and grime, leaving moldy streaks to decorate the outside.

No one knew anything about the place other than the outside appearance, it was a complete enigma. Those admitted usually spent the remainder of their lives instituted while the staff resided not even a half a mile from the campus. Those that entered never came back while those that visited never made it past the front doors.

The place was a true secret. Whatever was going on it there, administrators didn't want anyone in on it.

That was one of the many reasons Sanji didn't want to go near the place. It oozed a vibe of straightjackets and padded cells.

As soon as the thought crossed Sanji's mind, the car came to an abrupt stop. He flew forward, unable to stop the momentum in his body. His forehead met the headrest in front of him with a loud thud. A string of curses escaped his lips as he clenched his jaw in frustration, wriggling his bottom half to right himself as much as he could without the use of his hands. His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he eyed the man in front of him through the rearview mirror. Sage eyes cautiously met his before quickly looking away in disappointment.

When he finally righted himself, he looked up between the bangs covering his face, wearily eyeing the ominous building in front of him. It stood four stories high, the length of two football fields. What was once white but now dirty grey stone walls were decorated with ornate window sills and pillars that stretched the height of the building. Even from this distance he could see large chunks missing from different areas and cracks adorning many of the wire-covered windows.

Before he could process the entire scene in front of him, Sanji's door was ripped open and a large sweaty hand clasped his upper arm in a vice-like grip.

Ice blue eyes darted to the meaty fingers that gripped his crisp white button-up. Plump red digits tightened their hold as Sanji's gaze traveled up the old, leathery skin of the man's forearm. White hair disappeared under the cuff of rolled sleeves, leading to a bicep that stretched the material of the worn red shirt covering the muscles. Sanji's gaze traveled further up till he encountered two weary green orbs. The wrinkles surrounding the man's face only served to make him look older, and the stark white mustache highlighted the fact even more.

As their eyes met, Sanji's mouth opened to let out a string of curses he had been saving for this exact moment. Before he could even make a sound, his whole being was ripped violently from the vehicle where he began to be drug down the 50-yard walkway to the front doors.

With wide, frantic eyes, Sanji attempted to gain his footing and pull his arm from his captor. Shiny black dress shoes were planted firmly on the ground as he dug his heels into the uneven pebbles that lined the concrete. He attempted to bring his arms up only to be hindered by the handcuffs still shackled to his body.

"Stop struggling, brat. You're going and that's it." The man dragging Sanji stopped dead in his tracks and rounded on him. He looked down his nose at the younger man, his 200-pound stomach the only thing separating the two. He studied the face he had come to memorize over the past decade and a half, the high cheekbones, pointed chin, straight nose, even the weird curly eyebrow. It was a face he had grown used to. A face that was usually adorned with a smile or a cocky smirk.

There was none of that today.

Gone was the playful, cheerful attitude, only to be replaced by a look of abhorrence and hate. There was no turning back now.

"I won't go in there, Zeff." Sanji looked up, the contempt evident in his eyes. His voice was low and calm, with a hint of malice. "You won't make me." Before anything else could be said, Sanji righted himself and tore his arm from Zeff's grip.

The larger man took a startled step back, yelling in indignation at the brat. After everything he had done for the ignorant boy and he still didn't appreciate any of it. But Sanji was livid. None of that mattered in his eyes. The past was just that, the past. His teeth were clenched so hard you could almost hear them grinding together, and his eyes resembled slits more than actual orbs. His brows were drawn in a scowl that made him appear even more menacing under the cloudy sky.

No one had time to even think before Sanji struck. He drew his arm back and launched himself at Zeff. With an audible smack, Sanji's balled fist made contact with Zeff's jaw. Zeff took only a step back, a small gasp escaping from his mustached lips which immediately lowered into a frown.

Except Sanji wasn't done, he was only getting started. He balled fists continued to make impact, repeatedly making contact with the torso in front of him. All of his rage and hate from the past few months came bubbling to the surface, causing him to see nothing but red and the 300-pound man in front of him who was the cause of it all.

No one could stop him now.


End file.
